The invention relates to a device for swinging up a vehicle or truck support, which can be moved in and out hydraulically, around a swivelling axis that is mounted stationarily to the vehicle.
When larger loads are to be lifted by a loading crane mounted on a truck, it is customary to take the load off of the wheels of the truck by means of telescopically extendable supports. These supports, which are usually hinged to booms which can be extended to the side, are supposed to be swung upwardly, if possible, when the vehicle is travelling. As the height of the vehicle increases and the mass of the support increases, such swivelling is soon impossible without the aid of machinery.